To Live A Bit Longer
Summary: When Audun's life-threatening illness reaches its peak, Qíngrén desperately hunts for a cure. (We open up on Audun watching Adara practice with her lance. After a while, she smiles and puts it down.) Adara King: Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna go get a water bottle. Audun Logr: I-I'll take one too...I don't...feel so good. (Adara nods, then walks to a vending machine and purchases two water bottles. She picks them up and walks back to Audun, then screams.) Adara King: OH GODS! (Audun is lying on the ground, body extremely pale.) Adara King: 'OH NO! AUDUN! '(Qingren hears the scream and rushes over to see what is in front of her.) Qingren de Xiwang: 'AUDUN! Can you hear me?! '(Audun is just lying there and starts foaming at the mouth. Adara grabs him and they both run to the hospital wing.) (We cut to a nurse fairy, fluttering to Qíngrén and Adara with a solemn expression.) Qíngrén de Xīwáng: Is he okay? Nurse Fairy: Well...he's currently unconscious. And...his illness has reached its peak. From what we can gather...he has forty-eight hours to live. Qíngrén de Xīwáng: What?! N-no...no no no no no no no... Doctor: His illness seems to be caused from the fact that he's been away from the sea for too long. Qíngrén de Xīwáng: I think the only person who can help him now is his own father. Don't worry Audun, I'll be back for you. (She dashes out of the room. Cut to her standing at the EAH harbor, staring at the water.) Qíngrén de Xīwáng: W-welp...might as well JUMP! (She jumps into the water and begins swimming to Njord's palace. After several hours tirelessly swimming she reaches a palace by the mountains and half of it is submerged in water. She takes a deep breath and dives down to the palace's entrance, she swims in through the gates up to the surface, discovering that the palace's interior is carved into the mountains and is basically a giant air pocket. She gets out of the water and begins to walk around, she arrives in the throne room to see Njord, the Norse god of the Sea, crying over a photograph.) Qíngrén de Xīwáng: U-um... (Startled, Njord turns around to see her.) Njord: A mortal? Here? How curious. What brings you here to see me? Qíngrén de Xīwáng: '''I am here because your son is in need of your help. '''Njord: '''my son?...But...I lost him...all those years ago.... '''Qíngrén de Xīwáng: You have to believe me, he's alive and he's sick from being away from the ocean for so long. He only has less than two days left to live...please I'm begging you...he needs you now more than ever. (Njord gets up from his throne and looks Qíngrén in the eyes, he could see the love she has deep down for Audun. He motions her to come with him and she follows him deep into the cliffside palace. They got to a spring inside the palace.) Njord: 'the water from this enchanted spring should heal him. It will replenish his need for the ocean, one sip would cure him. '(He takes out a silver flask and fills it will the water and gives it to Qingren, she lets out a gasp of joy.) Qingren de Xiwang: 'Thank you! Thank you so much! '(She curtsies and turns to leave but he stops her.) Njord: 'Wait, there is a storm coming. You won't be able to reach him in time. Take my horse, he can run on the winds and you'll be there in a blink of an eye. now go! He is waiting for you. '(He quickly ushers her to the stables, puts her on his horse and sends her off.) Njord: 'I know you love him, and you have my blessing. '(On the horse, she rides through the storm, the horse running on the winds at warp speed. soon they reach hospital. Qingren dismounts the horse on the hospital's rooftop and pats him. He nuzzles her and returns to his master. Qingren runs down the stairs down to the ICU, she kicks down the door.) Qingren de Xiwang: 'I'M BACK! HURRY, GIVE HIM THIS! '(The nurses quickly tip the contents of the flask into Audun's mouth just as a flatline is heard. Qingren collapses onto him and begins to cry along with his friends but then his heart rate begins to come back, slowly becoming normal again. Audun opens his eyes and sees his friends and the medics around him. He sees Qingren's tear-stained face and smiles.) '''Audun Logr: '''Hey. I'm back. Category:Fan Webisodes